


Butterfly Kiss

by Nellancholy



Category: League of Legends, Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Blindfolds, Bondage, But no, F/F, Well it is now, is bathing a kink, this could just as easily be a nozoeli fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 08:40:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10895709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nellancholy/pseuds/Nellancholy
Summary: Ahri and Nozomi take a little time out to bond.





	Butterfly Kiss

Being naked,blindfolded,and tied spread eagle to one’s bed tended to put one on edge.

 

Ahri tugged slightly at her arms,tied together at the wrists to the head of the bed. She experimentally moved her legs,which were drawn up at the knee and then tied separately by the ankle,such that straightening her legs would create slack in the ropes. Not that the person who put her here was particularly interested in securing her firmly.

 

She wasn’t particularly anxious. This was their little thing they did every two weeks. No matter how busy they both were,they found time to do…this,and spend the night together after.

 

Ahri wasn’t anxious,but she was alert. Her ears strained and she sniffed the air cautiously,trying to pick up any trace of her beloved.

 

“I’m here,Ahri!” As always,she somehow never seemed to notice her until she got really close.

 

The sound of a basin filled with slightly soapy water echoed as it was placed on the bedside table. She was pretty familiar with that sound by now.

 

“Nontan…” She murmured. “You…smell lovely.” She was sure that Nozomi looked lovely,like always,but she was focused on what she could actually be sure of right now. It was true,though. In their private moments,there was little Ahri found more enchanting than Nozomi’s scent. Not her public,done-up,idol scent,but her real scent. That faint,lily-scented shampoo,with a slight hint of sweaty musk,the smell she got when she buried her face in her silky purple tresses or kissed over her neck…

 

Her thoughts were interrupted as Nozomi pouted. “Oh! That’s embarrassing…” She could hear the huff in her voice. That was another thing that fascinated her about Nozomi. Her jovial,big-sister persona wasn’t really an act…but her shy,sometimes insecure side wasn’t something that most people saw. It was fun to tease,but what really made her happy was knowing that inside,Nozomi felt safe and loved and happy.

 

Nozomi giggled,giving Ahri a light tap on her forehead. “Naughty girls don’t get washed by their girlfriends,you know?” Despite that,the sound of her rinsing out the washcloth in preparation carried over to Ahri clear enough.

 

Ahri smiled,tilting her head towards Nozomi. “Of course,Nontan,I’ll stop at once. I wouldn’t pass this up for anything or anyone else in the world…”

 

“Oh you…” Nozomi chuckled,carefully guiding the washcloth over Ahri’s face,inviting a surprised,satisfied gasp from her. Ahri stifled a moan,letting Nozomi work her way around her body. A body with which she was intimately familiar by now.

 

Nozomi’s “work” continued down Ahri’s body in a thick,sensual silence,where everything they wanted to say was clear just by their touch and response to each other. Only the occasional gasp or coo broke the silence ever so slightly,as Nozomi brushed over Ahri’s armpit,or breast,or any other one of her numerous sensitive spots.

 

Finally,sitting between Ahri’s splayed legs,Nozomi smiled,admiring her work. Ahri’s skin had a glow to it that wasn’t there before,carefully scrubbed free of every trace of dirt and sweat. It was her work. Only she could see Ahri like this. Perfectly clean. Smooth. Her radiant skin bared to her,illuminated only by the gentle orange light of a single lamp.

 

But there was one more thing to do. Standing up,she strode over to the bedside table to retrieve her tools,before sitting between Ahri’s legs. “You know what comes next,don’t you?”

 

Ahri felt herself flush,her face lighting up. Even naked and sightless and splayed before her beloved,there wasn’t a time when she felt more vulnerable,more tender,than when they did…that. But she had to admit,she didn’t dislike it at all. She welcomed it,especially since it was from Nozomi.

 

“Then let’s take care of it,yan…” Carefully,Nozomi’s deft hands cupped Ahri’s genitals,giving her groin another careful scrub before spraying a layer of shaving cream over it. Ahri gasped,resisting the urge to arch her back as the cool sensation hit her,adding to the stimulation of Nozomi’s careful,nimble touch on her.

 

“Hehe,it didn’t grow that much…but you like being smooth,hmm?” Nozomi got to work,carefully drawing the disposable razor over Ahri’s skin,cleaning off the mass of discarded hair and foam into a few thick paper towels. Each touch was measured,gentle,and above all,affectionate. Sure,they showed affection to each other in all sorts of other ways,but this was a rather…unique thing. Intimate in its own way.

 

Ahri gasped and sighed,finally relaxing as Nozomi finished her work. A satisfied sigh escaped her lips. “That was…good. You’re so lovely,Nontan…”

 

“But…there was one more thing I wanted to try…” Nozomi leaned forward,crawling over Ahri. As she pressed down on her,the only thing that now seperated them was the thin cotton of Nozomi’s nightgown. Her breath was hot as she leaned in on Ahri,giving her earlobe a gentle nip. “Ever hear of…butterfly kisses? Let’s see if you can feel them…”

 

Ahri let out a slight giggle,wiggling slightly as Nozomi fluttered her eyelashes against her cheek. Her voice rose a little,almost breaking out into laughter. “Ahaha…I feel that alright,ehehe,it’s weird…”

 

Nozomi stopped,propping herself up on one arm. “Eh? Is it that ticklish,yan? You gotta do it to me,too…”

 

Ahri’s smile widened despite herself. “Ne…it’s not just that. See…when I was born,they wanted to name me Nabi,at first. That means…butterfly.” She paused. “But you like the Ahri you have now,don’t you?”

 

Nozomi giggled back,carefully pulling off the blindfold. She broke into a grin,seeing Ahri’s eyes flutter as they met the light. “Of course I love my little fox…”

 

“Now,how about some foxy kisses?”


End file.
